


Out of My League

by orphan_account



Series: My Falsettos AU! [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Basketball, Bathrooms, Crying, F/F, F/M, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Whizzer Brown, High School, How Do I Tag, I love her, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Marvin has anger issues, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Party, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, basketball is now an all round year sport, cordelia is always over excited, did i mention this is set in New Zealand?, e.g., finally a lesbian, for a reason, he hates his maid, im gross, im really bad at tags, later though, marvin has shit parents, my tags are bad, not really - Freeform, pls grant me writing skill, sorry - Freeform, these two gays be wildin, third person though, this is my au and shit can be what i want, well it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i really burned out with this one. sorry to everyone that was enjoying it. i can't finish it.
Relationships: Cordelia & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Marvin & Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: My Falsettos AU! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896565
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marvin's not big on parties, in fact, he'd like to go home. But he runs into someone before he can escape.

Marvin sniffed quietly as he moved to try and get more comfortable, or as comfortable as he could get in a tiny laundry cupboard. He blinked his eyes constantly, trying to adjust to the light, and wished he had brought his glasses. Marvin stood cramped and still as he heard some voices getting closer and louder.

 _“Why did I come to this party?”_ He thought to himself. He pushed his plain brown hair back and hugged himself. He felt the stupid music through the wall and he heard people screeching and squealing through the door. He heard a thump against the wall, _“probably a person being shoved,”_ Marvin assumed. He moved a bit more and pushed at the walls a little, knowing full well that it would do nothing. He wasn’t claustrophobic, but he didn’t enjoy being cooped up with so much noise everywhere. How was everything still so loud in that tiny cupboard?

Then he heard another thump, louder this time. Marvin twitched, nerves crawling up his legs. Another thump. And another. And another. Each one louder than the last. The thumping on the wall stopped. Marvin shuddered at the thought of what it might’ve been. The he heard liquid being spilled, something glass shatter, and a deep voice screech. Marvin made up his mind; he was leaving, now was the right time.

Just as Marvin started shifting to leave, the door swung open and someone threw themselves in, puffing. The room shrunk rapidly and Marvin was pushed up even further against the wall. The tall boy that was now occupying the other half of the tiny laundry room. Marvin felt the other boy’s breath on his face. It was not a pleasant feeling, especially since he could smell the alcohol.

“Hey,” the tall boy said, breathing in deeply. “Name’s Whizzer.”

Marvin didn’t respond. He knew who Whizzer was. Whizzer, however, did not know who _Marvin_ was. Whizzer was popular for all the wrong reasons. He was caught in a classroom after school hours with an _‘unknown person.’_ Everyone pieced it together when one of the math teachers took an _‘overdue holiday.’_

That was the classroom that Marvin studied in. Everyone thought it was a one off time that Whizzer and the teacher _‘had a fun time.’_ It was actually more like the 23rd time. Marvin was always in there, studying until his brain shut down, but almost every day, Whizzer would waltz in, sit on Marvin’s desk, and tell him to get the fuck out. He was always too tired to complain so he just packed up and left.

Then there was the one time Marvin left his AP English project in the back of the class. The teacher and the student didn’t lock the door, and so Marvin walked right on in. He stood wide eyed, gawking. Never in all the seventeen years of his life did he think he’d walk in on something like this. Marvin backed out of the room and slammed the door shut, rubbing his eyes, and tried to forget. The teacher left the classroom shortly after and told Marvin he passed every exam for the rest of the year.

Marvin continued to study in that class and he was undisturbed for about three weeks before the tall boy swaggered in and evicted him. Marvin kept his mouth shut. He never said anything. Whizzer hadn’t told Marvin to not say anything but he kept his mouth shut anyway. He pictured Whizzer most likely beating him up behind the school and Marvin preferred to stay un-beat up.

Now he was staring Whizzer directly in the eyes, having his face covered in the tall boy’s alcohol tinged breath. Whizzer brushed his hair back with one hand, smirking slightly.

“I said hi. What, can you not speak or something?”

Marvin fumbled with his words, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. “You’re Whizzer Brown.”

“Yup,” the taller boy tried stretching out and pushed Marvin backwards into the wall. “You are?”

Marvin hunched himself forward, making room for himself. _“Marvin,”_ he replied sharply.

“Okay then _Marvin,_ what’re you doing in here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I was in here first.”

“Well if you really must know.” Whizzer shifted. “God, this is small. Move over.”

“I _can’t._ ” Marvin pushed the taller boy slightly.

“Alright, no need to shove.”

It was dark in the tiny room, but Marvin could still see Whizzer’s stuck up smirk and his arched eyebrow. Then Marvin realised he was pretty. Whizzer was very pretty.

“So. Some guy pissed me off and we tussled a bit before I dumped a whole fucking bowl of juice or some shit all over him. So I ran and now I’m hiding here.”

Neither of them said anything. Until Marvin did.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

“Shit.” Whizzer stiffened and Marvin bit the inside of his lip. “Did I blow you or something? This is awkward.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” Marvin said, getting more and more nervous by the second. He could still smell the alcohol and he felt sweat forming on his forehead. “No, that’s not it.”

“Oh,” Whizzer muttered simply. “Should I know you?”

“I don’t know. My name’s Marvin. I’m… That guy.” Marvin shrugged and both of them had to shuffle around a bit.

“ _That_ guy? How specific.”

“Shut up,” Marvin retorted. “I’m the guy you kicked out of that class all the time.”

Whizzer processed this for a moment and then nodded his head, “oh, yeah! Why did you not pick a different room?”

“Why did _you_ not pick a different room.”

It was Whizzer’s turn to shrug. “It was fun kicking you out, I guess.”

Marvin crinkled his nose, sick to the stomach thinking about it. Whizzer noticed this and grinned.

“You homophobic or some shit? Didn’t think your teacher would actually do that? Or are you only now realising that we probably fucked on the desk you sat at?”

Marvin’s eyes grew wide. “You… You what?”

“Yeah,” Whizzer leant back. “Shame we got caught. It was actually kinda fun.”

Marvin mumbled something he definitely shouldn’t have said. Whizzer’s devilish smile vanished.

“What?” Whizzer put his face closer to Marvin’s.

“Nothing,” Marvin blurted out quickly. “I didn’t say anything!”

Whizzer leaned even closer and sneered. “You.”

“I didn’t snitch! He promised to pass me on every test!”

“Really?” Whizzer was getting too close; Marvin was practically shaking.

“I would never-”

Marvin was cut off by Whizzer grabbing his face and pulling their lips together. The short boy let out a small surprised noise before he stopped shaking and let his whole body relax, then Marvin melted into the kiss. There was a tiny bit more space now that there was no more room between the two boys. Whizzer pressed his lips even harder onto Marvin’s and so the brown haired boy kissed back with more force. They continued like this for moment before Whizzer pulled away for air, smirking.

“Damn. Didn’t think you had that much fight in you.”

Marvin’s eyes twinkled in the dark. “Thank you.” Marvin didn’t even know what he was saying thank you for. Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s shirt and pulled the shorter boy onto himself. Marvin rested one hand on the wall and the other on Whizzer’s neck. The taller boy snaked an arm around Marvin’s waist and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Marvin had only ever been with girls, but it never felt like this. This felt _really_ good. He rolled his hips against Whizzer’s and the tall boy moaned into Marvin. He draped his free arm over Marvin’s shoulders and tugged him closer, slamming them together against the wall; Marvin stabled himself with his hand.

The kiss got rougher as Marvin slid his tongue into Whizzer’s mouth and rolled his hips again. Whizzer sighed and tightened his grip on the shorter one. Then Marvin synchronized his kissing with the music and he felt something move inside of his pants. Knowing exactly what it was, Marvin pulled away for a deep breath before Whizzer rolled his hips and pulled him back in. Marvin took his hand off the wall and threaded it through Whizzer’s hair then yanked while rolling his hips, desperate for more friction. The tall boy let out a load moan and threw his head back, eyes rolling up, breaking the kiss. Marvin moved his face pressed his mouth onto the other’s neck. Whizzer sighed gleefully.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Whizzer chimed, somewhat out of breath. Marvin hummed as a reply as he sucked on Whizzer’s neck, trying frantically to leave a mark. “But I have to go now.” Whizzer pushed the shorter boy back creating space between them. Marvin instantly missed Whizzer’s warmth but tried to play it cool.

“Yeah, okay…” Silence. “Me too, y’know? I gotta go.”

“I can see that.” Whizzer leaned forward and grabbed Marvin to give him another quick, rough kiss. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Really?”

Whizzer laughed haughtily. “You’re just a tiny little baby gay, aren’t you? Cute.” He began reaching for the door.

“Wait. How will I find you?” Marvin tapped the tall boy’s arm.

“Ask around. Someone will give you my number.” Whizzer winked and just like that, he was gone and Marvin was left alone in the cupboard. He blinked a few times, going over everything that had just happened in his head. Then Marvin realised he was hard.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin goes to school the next day and meets up with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I making Marvin so pathetic. Enjoy!

Marvin kept his head down as he made his way to his locker, making sure his glasses didn’t fall off. Kids filled the hallways with screaming, shoving, swearing and other things. He unlocked his locker and threw his bag to the ground, swapping the books he didn’t need for the ones he did. It was a hectic morning. Just last night he had made out with the infamous Whizzer Brown and no one knew. No one knew. Did Marvin want it to stay that way? He didn’t know. He did know that he wanted to kiss Whizzer again.

“Ask around,” Whizzer had said. Would it look strange if he asked people for the tall boy’s number? Actually it would look strange if he talked to anyone. Marvin wasn’t big on talking to others. He only had two friends and he pretty much only hung out with one of them. Trina, Marvin’s ex-girlfriend, hung out with the other preppy cheerleader girls. They dated for two years before Marvin sat Trina down for a heart-to-heart. She was upset, which Marvin had expected, but she was accepting of his feelings. They hung out sometimes after school.

Marvin’s other friend Cordelia, was a flaming lesbian. Her gaydar was pretty amazing and she had sniffed Marvin out shortly after he came out to Trina. She cornered him after school to interrogate him.

“I heard you broke things off with Trina.”

“Yeah,” Marvin mumbled. “It was getting too friendly.”

“ _Really?_ Are you sure it wasn’t _you_ getting too friendly?”

Marvin froze. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“There it is.” The bouncy blonde pointed at him then wrapped the shorter boy into a tight embrace. He squirmed but settled when he realised she wasn’t letting go. She squeezed him one last time before he pulled away and took a step back.

“It’s okay.” Cordelia’s voice was soft and reassuring. “I know what it’s like. I’m here for you.”

Marvin nearly started crying on the spot. Instead, he grabbed the tall blonde and pulled her into a forceful hug. His pressed his face into Cordelia’s shoulder and his glasses got pushed out of place. Cordelia wrapped her pale arms around him and said nothing else. Because she did understand.

“Thank you,” the words finally escaped Marvin’s mouth, “thank you.” His voice was soft and full or genuine thanks.

“Any time, Marvie.”

Marvin let out laugh which was more of a huff. And that was how Marvin met his best friend. Cordelia Cohen. Marvin Gardens’ best friend. They hung out a lot before and after school because they weren’t in any classes together.

Marvin snapped back to reality as teenagers thundered past him. The small boy adjusted his glasses and hurried off to his first class. It wasn’t like he was late, in fact he was early, he just didn’t want to be in the hall with all the noise. Marvin pulled out his things and set up for class. A double period of Math. His recently new Irish math teacher walked in and greeted him in a cheery tone. Marvin just lifted his hand as a greeting and buried his nose in a book he was reading.

The bell went and Marvin put his book away as students filed into the class. The short boy sat alone; it was a small class after all. The double lesson progressed and Marvin kept up with little struggle. The math work was easy; understanding his teacher’s heavy Irish accent was the real challenge. The teacher set a task then sat at his desk, ignoring the class.

Marvin walked up to his desk. “Sir, I finished my work. Can I go to the bathroom?”

“You should’ve gone before the bell.” The teacher waved his hand anyway, “sure, go.”

Marvin walked along the hall to where the bathrooms were and entered. There were three kids smoking or vaping, Marvin couldn’t tell. They were talking and laughing before Marvin had completely ruined their mood and they all hushed. Marvin pushed his glasses up his face.

“Um…”

“You gonna speak, Four Eyes?” The skinniest said bluntly. The other two laughed.

_“Wow, Four Eyes. So original.”_ Marvin thought to himself. “I was actually wondering if any of you knew a kid called um, Whiz-Whizzer Brown?”

“Whizzer Brown?” A black haired boy asked, leaning forward to take a good look at the small boy. “ _The_ Whizzer Brown?”

“Is there another Whizzer I don’t know about?” Marvin oozed with sarcasm. The boys laughed.

“That was a good one, Four Eyes.” The first boy complimented before he coughed violently. “Yeah, I know him. Why you lookin’ for him?”

Marvin hadn’t thought anyone would ask this. He quickly made up an excuse. “We’re doing a project together.”

The boys all looked at each other. The biggest boy shrugged. “Alright.”

The all took a drag from whatever they were inhaling and puffed out.

“So do any of you have his number?” Marvin spoke up, getting worried he was missing too much class. God, he was a nerd.

The one that hadn’t spoken yet got off the sink he was sitting on and held his hand out. Marvin thought he was very _very_ well presented. “I’ll give you his number. Chuck us your phone.”

Marvin reached into his back pocket only to remember his phone was in his bag. He had no idea what to do. Everything had slowly gone wrong and Marvin saw his life slowly unfold before his very eyes. They were going to beat him up for wasting their time. The black haired boy noticed him.

“Did you forget your phone or something?”

Marvin nodded, too terrified to speak. The three boys laughed. The one standing in front of Marvin patted his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“If you don’t get his number, look for me. I’ll get it to you when you have your phone again.” The boy said, smiling.

“Heterochromia.” Marvin stated. Not in a matter-of-fact like way, he just said what he saw.

“My name’s Salt actually.” Salt turned Marvin toward the exit and then patted his back. “See ya later, Four Eyes.”

“Uh… Bye?” Marvin stammered as Salt closed the door on him. Marvin stood stationary for a few seconds before making a beeline back to his math class. He opened the door cautiously but no one paid any attention; the entire bathroom interaction had only taken about four minutes. He sat down slowly, hoping no one would notice, and no one did. Marvin was always one of those people that was overlooked in a crowd. Nothing about him really stood out from a crowd.

The brown haired boy sat with his face resting in his hand and staring off at nothing. He was think about Whizzer, no surprises there. He was an attractive guy and Marvin wanted to see him again. He wondered why he never really saw him at school. Marvin probably subconsciously blocked him out of his mind. He smirked a little thinking about how soft his lips were; how the tall boy had grabbed him; not to mention how absolutely stunning he was. It was quite silly really.

“Ey, Marvin?” Marvin blinked and remembered what was happening. His math teacher was standing next to his desk. “You okay, buddy? You kinda got lost in your own world for a bit.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah! I’m fine.” Marvin started packing his things up, extremely flustered.

“Okay,” his teacher said, unconvinced, “the bell hasn’t gone yet.”

“Oh, I know. It’s just, I’m finished with all the math work so…”

“Well the bell doesn’t dismiss you. I do.”

Marvin scoffed. “Yes I know, _sir._ I was just packing up.”

“Don’t use that tone with me, kid.” His teacher said firmly. Marvin rolled his eyes. “ _Hey._ Don’t—”

The bell interrupted the Irish man and he waved the conversation away with his hand then he went and sat back at his desk. Marvin swung his bag over his shoulder and went to go find Cordelia. He kept his head down and went to their spot under a large brown oak tree. He threw his things onto the ground and flopped down next to the tree. He released a shaky breath. The short boy _needed_ to meet up with Cordelia and tell her what had happened on Sunday. He would’ve texted her but it was past the curfew her parents had set and that meant they also took her phone.

Honestly, he was _so_ desperate to tell someone, the boy almost texted Trina, but then decided against it. More and more students poured out of the large red doors; Marvin searched the surge of students for his best friend. He spotted the bubbly blonde bouncing about, jumping up as he did so and waved to her. She started sprinting full speed toward Marvin, her bag shaking vigorously as she waved her arms around and yelled at him.

“Marvin! Holy _shit!_ Marvin!” Cordelia screamed and Marvin laughed. She crashed into him and the two tumbled to the ground like a couple in a cheesy cliché film. “Marvin! Holy _fucking_ shit! I have big news. _Massive_ news. Fucking _hell!_ ” Words spilled from Cordelia’s mouth as she settled down on the grass then pulled Marvin up to sit on his butt. “You won’t fucking believe it.”

“I have news too, Cordy.” Marvin said smiling. “But you seem more eager.”

The blonde nodded. “Okay,” she took a deep breath in, “I actually talked to another lesbian.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin has anger issues.

“That’s amazing, Cordy!” Marvin smiled at the positively beaming girl in front of him. Her face was always filled with joy but as of now, she was positively beaming. Her pearly, white teeth reflected the dull, limited sun as her smile somehow grew even bigger than before.

“She’s _super_ pretty. _And_ she’s in pretty much all of the top classes! I’m so lucky to have a class with her. Art is _outrageously_ boring but now I get to sit next to her and we just talk about things and she told me she left her old school because she was being bullied for being gay. She just told me. Just like that. It seemed so easy to her. It was amazing. She just… Said it. Did I mention she’s new? Well, she isn’t _that_ new but new enough that I haven’t met her before. But, like, I knew she was in my class we just never talked because… I don’t know.

“Anyways, I wasn’t sure if I should bring up the fact that I’m a lesbian as well, so I just tried to talk about something else and she said she’s American and I told her I was taking a cooking course on making authentic American food and it felt like we talked forever and it was amazing.” The blonde’s pale face progressively grew redder and redder the more she talked. “Shit, I barely even remember her name. It’s so stupid but I’m literally already crazy about her. Her name was Coco… Or Charlie… Or… Something...”

Marvin sat there as Cordelia explained. Her eyes sparkled when she talked about the other lesbian whose name she couldn’t remember. The blonde waved her hands wildly when she talked, something she did when she got excited. The noise slowly grew around them as other kids sat down on the grass. The sun hung lazily in the sky and beamed weakly. It was sunny but it wasn’t warm. The shadow that the tree was casting was strangely enormous meaning the sunlight was barley touching them. Marvin liked it that way. Cold was his favourite weather. And rain. Marvin lived for the rain.

“Okay you can tell me your thing now,” Cordelia said, sitting down more comfortably.

“Can we go somewhere else,” Marvin asked as he looked around, “there are too many people.”

Cordelia cocked her head. “So something _big_ happened. C’mon. Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. He stumbled but eventually got to his feet. Boys oohed and laughed haughtily while girls giggled and whispered when the pair passed them. Cordelia wrenched him onwards when he tripped over his own shoe.

“Klutz.” Cordelia snickered.

“You know they think we’re together, right?” Marvin used a hand to stable his glasses. Cordelia tugged his hand, moving him along. She dragged him to the far side of the field, where no one else was.

“Okay. Tell me now.”

Marvin took a deep breath.

“ImadeoutwithareallyhotguyatapartybutI’llneverseehimagainandhe’llnevernoticemebecauseI’maloserandhe’sreallypopularandhot.”

“Excuse my language but what the in the _fuck_ did you just say.”

The short boy exhaled heavily. “Long story short; I made out with a guy at that party on the weekend.”

“Really? Oh my gosh Marvin, that’s awesome!”

“If you say so.” Marvin started blushing. “But not when you think about who I was kissing.”

“Who the fuck would you be kissing that makes it not awesome?” Cordelia smirked, poking his shoulder. “Marvin. Kissing another guy is _huge_. More so for you because no one else knows.”

Marvin didn’t reply, but instead looked at his sneakers.

“Marvin?” Cordelia took a hold of his shoulder and squeezed it. “Did-Did he… Make you do something you didn’t want to?”

“What? No!” Marvin exclaimed. Her question pulled Marvin back into the real world.

“Well then, what is it? And who was it?”

Marvin scrunched his face slightly and mumbled something inaudibly.

“The fuck are you saying? Shit, just tell me!”

“Whizzer Brown.”

Cordelia was quiet before she laughed. Marvin looked away, his face flushing. He brought a hand up to the back of his head and scratched it nervously.

“Yeah… So that’s what happened.” He spoke quietly. It wasn’t like anyone would hear them, it just felt strange saying it out loud.

“Wait, you weren’t joking? You actually made out with Whizzer fucking Brown?”

Marvin nodded sheepishly. Cordelia’s jaw dropped.

“ _Whizzer Brown._ As in; Whizzer Brown that had sex with a teacher?”

Marvin shook his hand off his head. “Why do people say his name like there is another Whizzer Brown that _didn’t_ fuck a teacher.”

“It’s just a first.” Cordelia picked her jaw up off the ground. “Also ‘other people?’ The fuck does _that_ mean?”

“Well… At the party… After we made out he told me to call him.”

“How does this relate to other people?”

“He didn’t give me his number. He just told me to ask someone else.”

“Oh honey…” Cordelia pulled him into a hug. “I don’t think you understood.”

“Understood wha—”

Cordelia shushed him. “I think that was his way of letting you down easy.”

Marvin stomach dropped and his face drooped. “Oh.”

“It’s okay though,” Cordelia reassured, giving him a loving squeeze, “sometimes things just aren’t meant to happen.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Marvin agreed sadly. “But I still told those people and one guy said he’d give me his number.”

“Really?” Cordelia pulled back curiously and unconvinced.

Marvin nodded. “I don’t know how though, considering I only met him in the bathroom today.”

Cordelia dropped her hand onto her face. “Are you kidding me, Marvin? I thought you were smart. He sounds shady.”

“He seemed genuine!”

“And sometimes people are. But the chances of a person you met _in the bathroom_ being genuine are real slim.”

Marvin decided not to mention the fact they were smoking something. “So what?”

“ _So,_ ” She hissed sharply, “he’s probably unreliable.”

“But he was nice, Cordy. He said he’d find me and give me his number.”

“Okay, fine!” Cordelia raised her hands. “But I’m telling you now, don’t get your hopes up because this probably won’t happen again.”

Marvin fell silent. Cordelia’s hand flew to her mouth when she analysed what she had said.

“Marvin, I’m so sorry. That’s not what I meant.”

He smiled a dead smile and shrugged, staring deep into the blonde’s saddened eyes. “No. I know exactly what you meant. A popular kid being interested in me?” Marvin shook his head. “Hell, people barley even believed that I was with Trina and she isn’t even at the top of the food chain. But I get what you mean. Maybe it was all just a dream. Like, did I even go to that party? My brain is probably tricking me into things. You know what, that’s probably what happened. It was all a dream.” Marvin shrugged; his hands flew about as he spoke. “Because no one would want to kiss me. A short, nerdy, queer with one friend.”

He paused, the anger surging in his blood.

“You know why people think we’re dating?”

Cordelia continued to stare as she shook her head.

“Because we’re both losers!” He spat. “Me and you, you and me. Fucking losers. Losers that nobody wants to talk to because we’re so fucking lame!” He threw his arm toward Cordelia and then back to himself as the harsh words flew from his mouth, like lava pouring from an erupting volcano. “I’m a fucking nerdy ass fucking geek and you’re… You’re… What the fuck are you? Tell me Cordelia, tell me what the fuck you are.”

She opened her mouth sheepishly. Marvin flung a hand forward to stop her.

“That was a fucking rhetorical question. You’re a cook. You fucking cook! That’s all you do.”

Cordelia lifted her gentle hands, “Marvin—”

“No! Don’t fucking say anything. I said I fucking understand.” His throat burned as more words came out. “We get beat up on the street and we never get to be with people we like. Can’t even hold their fucking hand. We aren’t meant to be popular. Queer people don’t get happy endings. We’re never popular. Have you ever heard of a fucking popular queer person? No! Because if you’re queer you get sent to the bottom of the food chain where the _real_ losers are better than you.”

He motioned to himself with both hands. “I’m not getting with Whizzer. Message received.”

“Ma—”

“And you,” he motioned toward the girl in front of him, “you aren’t gonna get with that so called ‘amazing’ girl you just met. That isn’t how it works.”

He slowed his words down as his chest heaved.

“And I get that now. I get it.”

Cordelia swallowed hard. She stared at the smaller breakdown that was happening right before her. Then her face grew sour, as if she had just been forced to spoiled milk. She stepped in closer to the shorter boy. Cordelia hung over him, casting her shadow over him.

“Fuck you, Marvin.” She turned on her heel, hair bouncing somewhat menacingly, and left Marvin there to wallow in his own hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unrealistic because I don't have friends so I don't know how they work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's upset. Not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the banter at the start but I didn't know how to end it so...

Marvin wiped his nose on his sleeve, knocking his tear stained glasses out of place. He sniffed deeply and rubbed his eyes with his old sweater that he had just put on. He sat alone in his Mathematics classroom as he cried. It had gotten cold so he had put his sweater on. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been crying for but it felt like decades. He sniffled, dropping his head into his science notes, and sobbed loudly.

The sound of Marvin’s misery masked the sound of the door opening and footsteps approaching.

“Aw, poor guy,” the voice scoffed, “did someone get a ninety-nine on their test?”

Marvin sat up fast, wiping his face and shaking his head, but he still couldn’t hide the fact that he was obviously crying. He kept his gaze down, not wanting to look up at whoever was there. He felt the body as it moved to his side and placed a hand on the chair, leaning on it. Marvin steadied his breathing surprisingly fast.

“I’m actually trying to study.”

“Looks like you were crying but whatever you say buddy.” The voice began to sound familiar.

“I think you should go.” Marvin said after a long pause.

“I think you should get a tutor if you study this much. You obviously aren’t learning enough.”

Marvin turned to see that he was right. Whizzer Brown stood there looking perfect and pristine. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a strange shade of blue that somehow actually looked good with the jacket, but of course it would, Whizzer Brown was wearing it. He was also sporting lovely light blue jeans that held all of his curves _perfectly._ His hair was draped over to the right side of his face and he was grinning audaciously. Marvin zoned out as he stared into the other boy’s eyes. His perfect, beautiful, chocolate—

“Hello? Earth to Martin?” Whizzer was waving a hand in front of the dazed boy’s face.

Marvin frowned. “It’s _Marvin._ ”

“I know that, you ass.” Whizzer dragged another chair up to sit next to him.

“Well, then why didn’t you say it?”

Whizzer shrugged. “Because.”

“That is literally the worst excuse for anything.”

“Is it really?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Whizzer leaned in slightly, a quizzical look on his face, noticing that Marvin’s eyes didn’t look as wet as they did before.

“Because.” Marvin smirked triumphantly.

“Welp. You got me there.”

“See what I mean?”

“Not really but this is getting boring. Why were you crying?”

Marvin threw his gaze back at his science notes. He wasn’t going to tell Whizzer that he just ruined the only friendship he’d ever had.

Whizzer grumbled. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s not it…” Marvin said, barely audible.

Whizzer reached out and placed his hand on Marvin’s shoulder and softened his voice. “Look—”

“Stop.” Marvin pushed Whizzer’s hand away. “Stop.”

Whizzer pulled away. “No need to be an asshole. I’m trying to help.” He snapped.

“Stop trying to help then. I don’t want it. I don’t need it.”

“God! Of all the people I could’ve made out with, it just had to be you. Some short, angry, little closeted boy that hates _everyone_.”

Marvin sunk back into his chair a little and Whizzer seemed to straighten his back.

“I didn’t ask to be kissed.” Marvin shot back.

“It’s not like you stopped!”

They sat there, staring and glaring, full of teenage angst. Whizzer sat with his legs and arms crossed. Marvin sat with his legs together, his hands were tightly gripping his legs.

“That’s because… It’s because I… Um… Because—” Marvin struggled to defend himself.

“Because is ‘literally the worst excuse for anything.’”

“Shut up.”

Whizzer sneered. “What a fucking excuse. You’d think you’d be smarter if you studied this much.” The tall boy motioned towards the desk covered in science notes.

Marvin huffed and accepted that he had lost this one. He crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. “Fine. You win.”

Whizzer relaxed and uncrossed his legs as he did so. Marvin’s eyes followed Whizzer’s knee as it moved and his gaze travelled up the other’s leg to finally stop at his crotch. Whizzer laughed once.

“I don’t mind you looking but do you have to make it so obvious?”

Marvin blinked in surprise and looked up at the boy’s face. “W-What?”

Whizzer shrugged, “what can I say? I’m an above average specimen.”

“Cocky, too.” Marvin said, rolling his eyes.

“Ha ha ha.” Whizzer deadpanned. The two boys sat there, not quite knowing what to do. Marvin wanted to talk. He desperately wanted the awkward silence to be gone, but he didn’t know what to say. Then he realised what he said was the absolute worst choice of words.

“Wait! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Huh?” Whizzer cocked his head.

“I mean, like, I wasn’t implying anything about your…” Marvin used a hand and pointed it vaguely at the tall boy’s lower region. “I meant the other way, y’know? Like, the opposite of humble. Please tell me you get what I'm trying to say.”

“All I heard was you having a gay panic.”

Marvin blushed profusely. “I don’t-I dunno what you mean.”

Whizzer stood up, grinning. “C’mon. We’re going for a walk.” The tall boy reached forward and grabbed the shorter one’s hand.

“Where?”

“Outta this fucking classroom.”

Marvin felt himself begin to sweat. _“Oh God,”_ he thought, _“he’s gonna beat me up. Shit. Oh God.”_

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

Marvin zoned out. He was barely hearing anything. He couldn’t hear his own heart beating in his chest and he was terrified that it had stopped and he was three seconds away from dropping dead right there. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, and before he knew it he was talking.

“I… Uh… Basically I got mad at my friend for, like, no reason and then she said, ‘fuck you’ and then she walked away and I held myself together for the rest of the day which was really hard because she’s my best friend.” Marvin felt his eyes prickling and so he blinked hard. “Yeah, I just ended up breaking down after school.”

“Woah.” Whizzer turned to face him and slowed down, walking backwards now. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No…”

 _“You told him too much,”_ a tiny voice in Marvin’s head said, _“you told him too much and he thinks you’re weird.”_

Whizzer smirked. “Good.” Marvin only realised they were in the bathrooms when Whizzer yanked him into a stall and pushed his against a wall. Marvin felt his face heat up.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Yes.” Marvin answered way too fast. Whizzer shoved him again, having no effect as Marvin was already plastered to the wall. Whizzer took Marvin’s glasses off and placed them on top of the toilet then turned back and descended upon the short one, crushing their lips together. Marvin let out a soft moan as Whizzer kissed him, savouring every millisecond. The sadness he was previously feeling seeped away from him.

Marvin used his hips and pushed Whizzer up against the other wall, making the other sigh loudly. Marvin pressed his tongue into the taller one’s mouth. It felt a little strange to Marvin, licking as much of the inside of Whizzer’s mouth as he could, but it felt so damn good. And he tasted good too. Marvin brain was a little cloudy already and he couldn’t identify the exact taste; all he knew was that he liked it as he ran his tongue over the latter’s.

One of Whizzer’s hands was holding his neck and the other hand was digging into Marvin’s back. His own arm had found its way to wrap around Whizzer’s waist and was pulling their hips together. The other arm was resting on the wall, hand buried in the soft, brown hair. Whizzer was leaning forward into the kiss which made Marvin lean back at an awkward angle. He stuck his neck out, aggressively forcing Whizzer’s head back. Whizzer groaned and rolled his hips then followed through, driving Marvin back up against the wall where he started.

The tall boy lifted his hips off of Marvin’s then rolled them hard and Marvin retaliated by almost swallowing the other boy’s tongue. Whizzer took a hand and cupped Marvin’s cheek and kissed him harder, absolutely loving how rough it was. Marvin’s hand released Whizzer’s waist and lifted to take a hold of Whizzer’s wrist. He used Whizzer to angle himself so that his tongue was reaching even further into the tall boy’s mouth. Marvin pulled at Whizzer’s hair, randomly clenching his fist making sharp tugs. Whizzer let out a deep, breathy sigh at the first pull and slowly began to lose his mind at the others.

Marvin moaned as Whizzer’s hands abandoned everything and began sneaking under the short one’s shirt to pinch and rub at his stomach. Marvin was leaning into every single touch with a shudder. Whizzer slammed his hips on Marvin’s, drawing a lusty, pained noise from the short boy. He stepped back, keeping a hand on his chest, holding Marvin down. The tall boy shimmied his shoulder out of the black jacket and shook his body, trying to get the stupid thing off, retaining a hand on Marvin who was trying to pull Whizzer back into a kiss.

Whizzer quickly removed his hand and ripped his leather jacket off and dropped it in between them. He stuck his hand out and began palming Marvin’s dick through his pants. Marvin’s breath caught in his throat and he pressed his back into the wall. _“This is new,”_ Marvin thought as he shut his eyes, embarrassed by how obviously hard he was, _“this is very, very new.”_

“How’re you feeling?” Whizzer asked airily.

“Yup.” Marvin replied, staring at Whizzer as the boy massaged the bulge in his trousers. His breathing began to speed up. “Good… Really good.” Marvin corrected himself with a clenched jaw.

“I’m about to make you feel _so_ much better.” Whizzer’s hand crept up to Marvin’s waistband and yanked them down. Marvin opened his eyes to see a beautiful smile exploded on Whizzer’s face as he was eyeing Marvin like a piece of meat and only then did the short boy realise what the other was going to do. Whizzer sunk to his knees, resting on his previously discarded jacket, and then tugged Marvin’s boxers down. The short boy splayed his hands against the wall behind him.

Marvin’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Whizzer’s breath getting closer and then he felt lips on his—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Whizzer going down*  
> Hey! So something happened to my word document and the writing and saving process got fucked up so now i have three versions of one chapter all meshed together and I'm trying to fix it. Sorry in advance for the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So my school work has me really stressed out so I've been writing a lot more but my mental stability is really weak atm so I'll either take a break or post a whole bunch of stuff. Enjoy! :)

Marvin stood at his backdoor, listening for a recognisable noise from his father’s office. The boy shallowed his breathing and stood impossibly still. Then came the familiar tapping of fingers on a keyboard. Only then did Marvin fish his keys out his pocket and slide them into the rusty keyhole in the door. He carefully stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

Unfortunately, Marvin lost grip on his set of keys and they slipped out of his fumbling fingers. The dropped to the ground and made an ungodly amount of noise. His mother’s voice rung from the kitchen.

“Marvin?” Her voice was stale and uncaring. “You’re home early.”

It was impossible to avoid the incoming so he decided to face it head on. “Good evening, _Kate._ ”

She whipped around, holding a knife up and pointed it at her son as he went to sit down at the kitchen bench. “Don’t take that goddamn tone with me.”

“I didn’t!”

She shook her head at her child. Marvin flipped her off after she had turned around and mouthed a subtle “ _fuck you_.” The brown haired boy took his bag off and dropped it to the ground then pulled his phone out. His mother had begun to aggressively chop something and was making a little too much noise. It was strange. His mother always seemed to be so loud. Everything she did was loud. _Everything._

He stared at his screen before unlocking it and looking at his texts. His face contorted as he reread his latest message. He got a strange feeling in his stomach reading it.

Whizzer B: **nice *chicken emoji***

It was strange having someone else talk about something that he wasn’t really up to sharing. But it also felt good. _Too_ good.

“Marvin? I asked you a question.”

“Huh?”

Kate spun around. “Huh?” She mimicked, mocking him. “That’s not a real response.” Marvin rolled his eyes. “Do not roll your eyes at me.” The woman turned back to whatever she was severing. Marvin just watched her cut it in disgust. Because he was disgusted. For absolutely no reason. Other than the fact that his mother disgusted him. And the fact he could smell the heavy scent of cigarettes wafting from her.

“Marvin. Wake up.” She stood in the middle of the kitchen with her hands on her hips, the knife peeking out from her closed fist. Marvin eyed the blade cautiously. His brain kicked into action as he estimated the number steps they were apart and thought about how fast he could run but then he relaxed she she turned away grumbling and shaking her head once more.

“Useless is what you are.” She brought the knife down and cut, “useless.”

Marvin rolled his eyes again while he scooped up his bag in one arm. He trudged up stairs to his room and then collapsed on his well-made bed, his glasses pressed against his face. He didn’t make it that morning. His mother most certainly did not make it. His father is barely ever downstairs. After thinking about it, the kitchen had been looking much tidier. His father must’ve re-employed their maid. Marvin hated the maid. _Hated._

The boy rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling, his legs dangling off the edge. He sighed and pulled his phone out again to look at Whizzer’s text. He smiled. Mostly because he finally had Whizzer’s number. Well, ‘finally’ was a slight exaggeration. It had only been a day. He didn’t think it would be that easy. Or enjoyable.

That was the other reason he was smiling. He just made out with Whizzer Brown, _again._ And then… Then that happened. And it felt _unbelievably_ good. Marvin only wished Whizzer had kept going. When he warned him, Whizzer backed away and Marvin had to turn away and sort himself out.

***

_An hour ago_

***

Whizzer brushed imaginary dust off his knees and shoulders. He picked his jacket up off the ground and shook it out. Marvin used his clean hand to put his glasses back on. There was a strange silence hanging in the air. Before Marvin was only hearing the sound of his own heartbeat and it felt strange to only hear Whizzer’s breath heaving. He shuffled past him and turned the tap on then scrubbed his hands relentlessly.

“So,” Whizzer’s voice was hoarse and scratchy, “what’re you thinking.”

Marvin paused for a moment. “That I’m definitely gay.”

“You aren’t gay until _you’re_ on your knees.” Whizzer winked. “We’re doing this again, right?”

Marvin turned to face the tall boy while his wet hands dripped water in front of him. He nodded, his mind slipping away from him as he imagined what they would do. Marvin quickly turned back to the sink and began washing his hands again.

“Was that a yes?” Whizzer was beside him now.

“Yes.” Marvin practically spat. “Sorry, sorry. I mean yes.”

Whizzer slight smirk grew into a massive grin. “Cool. You want my number?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Marvin sighed with relief and turned the tap off then stuck his hands under the hand dryer.

“Phone?”

“In the small pocket.”

“Oh…” Whizzer trailed off and that’s when Marvin felt Whizzer’s hand in the back pocket of his pants. There was no phone there and Whizzer corrected his mistake by using his hand to turn Marvin around and kiss him again. Marvin spun them around and was pushing the tall boy against the sink.

After a moment Whizzer pulled back. “Your phone,” he whispered.

“Right.” Marvin peeled away from the other body and looked around for his bag. Whizzer watched him as he looked around for nothing.

“You good?”

“I’m looking for my bag.”

“Why?”

“Because my phone is in there, smartass.”

“You just told me it was in your pocket!” Whizzer said, exasperated.

“I meant the small pocket in _my bag._ ”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. God, he was pretty. “Well, you should’ve made that more apparent then, huh?”

“It’s not my fault you wanted to touch _my ass._ ” Marvin folded his arms.

“Let’s just go get your fucking phone.” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s arm and yanked him along.

***

_Present_

***

He scrunched his face as he felt his pants tighten.

“God fucking dammit.” He sat up against his plumped up pillows and stared at his crotch. He groaned. “Fuck… Fuck!”

He didn’t like touching himself. It hurt. Maybe he was doing something wrong. But it ended up getting the job done and Marvin was absolutely _not_ going to search _that_ up. He grumbled to himself as he trudged into his bathroom and reached to the back of the bottom draw on the left and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and inside was a few bottles of lubricant and a packet of condoms of which one was missing. He sighed at the sad sight of it all.

He snatched the bottle he had used last time and stripped his clothes. The short boy ran a shaky hand through his hair after turning on the shower. He looked into his mirror and saw a horny teenage boy looking at him. He frowned.

Marvin stepped into the shower holding the bottle of lube. It was easier to just do it in the shower and then clean himself properly. He let the water pour over him, focusing on it trickling down his back and not how hard he was. He held back on touching himself for as long as possible to the point where it almost hurt. He looked up at nothing then reached down to pick up the neglected bottle.

He flicked the cap off and poured a generous amount into his hand. The boy stared at it then clenched his hand, making a fist, then spread it over the rest of his hand. He barely knew what he was doing and he let out shaky breath.

And then he was thinking about Whizzer and how good it felt a few hours ago. He tried to imagine it was Whizzer’s hand touching him but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t. There was always something else blocking his mind when he masturbated. Someone else.

Marvin winced as he came.

He felt disgusting after it. He washed himself three times over and stepped out of the shower. He sniffed heavily as he put on his previously neatly folded pyjamas. Then he got an awful sick feeling realising which pair they were and he ripped them off his body. Literally ripped. He heard the tear. He threw his bathroom door open and ran to his draw, yanked it open and hurriedly slipped into some comfortable boxers. His hands flew up to his face to press his palms into his eyes. He backed up against the drawer and sunk down it.

Marvin had only noticed how his breathing had suddenly gone completely out of control. He pressed his palms deeper before picking a different set of pyjamas for the night and going back into the bathroom. He quickly recovered from his little breakdown and went back to normal as if nothing happened.

He hated being at home.

The short boy looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing his toothbrush and running it under the tap. After his final spit, he dropped it back into the holder and went to his window. He slid it open and called out to his friend.

“Hey.”

No answer.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“What?” The voice called back.

“Come to the window.”

“No.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Mendel, please come to the window.” He heard Mendel grumbled but brightened up when he saw the untamed curls appear at the opened glass.

“What?”

“I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm also going to be writing little short stories on the side about Chardelia and Trindel because this is from Marvin's POV in third person. I'm rambling. Bascially I'm writing stories that are canon to this but aren't Whizvin centric.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of Marvin at home and a little bit of Whizvin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg marv wyd

Marvin woke up curled toward his wall. He sighed, grateful for that fact. The boy rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was five o’clock. “Thank fucking hell,” then he heard his phone vibrate so he leaned over to pick it up. The screen lit up the entire room. There were two texts from Whizzer and as he was opening his phone he got a call. He answered it.

“What the fuck.” Marvin grumbled, still half asleep.

“Come to school.”

“It’s five in the morning”

“So what? Come to school.”

“I repeat, five am. Why the fuck should I go to school?”

“Because I’m practicing and you should come.”

“Why? We’re barely even friends.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t a dick, we would be.”

“You’re the idiot calling me at five fucking am.”

“It’s actually five one so shut the fuck up.”

“You think this is going to get me to come?”

“That’s what she said.” Whizzer began cracking up. Marvin rolled his eyes.

“Okay. It could just be me,” Whizzer caught his laughter, “but I swear I just heard you roll your eyes.”

“How do you _hear_ someone roll their eyes?”

“I have amazing intuition. So was I right?”

“Look, I’m not going back to sleep but I’m sure as hell not going to school _this_ early.”

“What else would you have to do?”

Marvin was silent. “Homework.”

“I’ll blow you after practice if you come and watch.”

Marvin sighed to himself. “Give me, like, ten minutes.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Marvin hung up the phone and sat still. He was slightly regretting agreeing to going but Whizzer had already settled on a compromise. It wasn’t that bad of a compromise, in Marvin’s opinion. He sighed and shrugged to himself. The boy threw on some reasonable clothes, put his pencil case in his bag and grabbed his wallet and keys.

Marvin quietly crept through his house, careful not to make any noise. He was right next to the backdoor when he heard a noise from down the hall. The footsteps got closer and Marvin turned around to face the maid. He took a step back.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“Going to school.” Marvin stuck his key in the door. “Leave me alone.”

“Marvie—”

“I said fucking leave me alone.” He opened the door and was stepping out when she grasped his arm.

“Don’t be like that.”

“What the fuck?” He threw her hand off. “Don’t touch me. Don’t fucking touch me. _Ever._ ”

She muttered something Marvin couldn’t hear as he trudged to his car. He glanced back as he opened his door to see the backdoor shutting. He shuddered and slid into his car then drove to school. He parked a few minutes away, behind a small radio company building. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down to the schools’ gym.

Marvin stood at the glass window of first level, looked down to see Whizzer running up and down the court. He ogled slightly at his ass. Not just slightly. He was fully staring at Whizzer’s ass as he ran. He was wearing some very short shorts and a loose singlet. Marvin blinked and tried to stop staring at Whizzer. He started observing the other people there. The first thing he noticed was a kid with the greenest hair Marvin had ever seen. There was a boy that looked very similar and Marvin recognised him from the bathroom, then he saw the other two boys from the other day.

Marvin’s eyeline was dragged over to the bleachers where a group of cheerleaders was sitting. They were talking in a small group and giggling constantly. The plain haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose and went downstairs. He swallowed when he heard how loud the team was. Marvin snuck into the gym and went to sit down on a different set of bleachers.

He faintly remembered Trina dragging him behind these bleachers when they first started dating. He smirked at the thought. He heard a loud, low voice booming and his focus was pulled to the boys on the court. They had finished up running and were shooting hoops now. Marvin watched as the biggest boy from the bathroom as he shot the ball. With each basket made, the others in the team clapped twice. He made both shots. Salt was next and made one, the team only clapped once when he missed. A short boy with his hair tied back made one. A tall boy missed his shots. The boy with acid green hair missed both. A stocky boy made one. Whizzer missed both but laughed both times.

After a while of watching, Marvin managed to pick up names. The short boy with his hair tied back was called Gin and the tallest boy, quite fittingly, was called Tonic. The boy with the green hair was called Henry. The muscular boy from the bathroom was called Hunk and the other was Junk. The stocky guy was called Ryan.

Ryan called for a break and Marvin just guessed he was the captain. The cheerleaders went and swarmed all the boys apart from Whizzer and Henry. Henry looked out of breath and stumbled a little, reaching into his bag and pulling out a ventilator. He draped himself over the seats and lay still, catching his breath.

Whizzer waltzed up to Marvin and stood, hands on hips.

“Your shorts are… something else.”

“Glad you like them.” Whizzer moved closer, stepping over the first row of seats. “C’mon. No one’ll be in the changing rooms.”

Marvin didn’t resist as Whizzer pulled at his leg and hustled him to the changing rooms, making sure no one saw them. The tall boy opened the door and Marvin grabbed his arms, then pushed him up against the door, making it slam shut. Whizzer grabbed at the front of his shirt, holding Marvin’s head up slightly, and pressed their lips together. Marvin started untucking Whizzer’s shirt while trying his best to grind on him. Whizzer hummed and Marvin pulled the taller’s shorts and briefs forward creating an opening for Marvin’s hand. He reached his hand up and down but Whizzer grabbed his wrist before he could get his hand around him.

“Nuh uh.” Whizzer held up a finger and waggled it in his face before pushing him off himself. Marvin gave him a quizzical look while Whizzer did that thing where he dusted fake dust off himself and shrugged. “I still have practice.”

Marvin pouted. Whizzer grinned like a maniac.

“Plus, you didn’t even lube up your hand or anything.” Whizzer grabbed his face and squeezed it. “Silly, little gay boy.”

“I’m not little.” Marvin crossed his arms and the walked out of the changing rooms.

“Yeah you are!” Whizzer patted his head and pushed his glasses up in a swift motion. “You’re tiny. But that’s okay.”

“I’m seventeen.”

“And? So am I.”

Marvin scoffed. “Don’t you have to go do whatever fucking sport you play?”

“It’s called _basketball._ ” Whizzer sneered as he slunk past the shorter boy. “And I’m not wearing these shorts anymore. Y’know. Since you like them so much.” Whizzer winked and ran onto the court. Marvin smirked and looked at the ground.

“Marvin?”

Marvin looked to the right to see his tall, blonde best friend leaning up against a wall, staring at him in surprise.

“Cordelia?” Marvin went up to her, completely forgetting everything else that had just happened. “I’m sorry.”

Cordelia stood silently, still processing what she just saw. “You just…”

“Look, Cordelia. What I said was just not true and it was _really_ shitty and I wasn’t thinking. I’m really sorry about what I said and you might not ever forgive me and I understand but I just need you to know how genuinely sorry I am.”

Cordelia thought for a moment. “Marvin. We’re best friends. I forgive you, but I don’t excuse you. That was super fucked up.”

Marvin blinked hard, smiled, and then hugged her. Cordelia’s pale arms wrapped around him.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait.” She spoke fast. “Was it just a coincidence that you and Whizzer Brown walked out of the bathrooms and called you ‘tiny’ and then said you liked his shorts, which are _far_ too short, and then he winked at you? Or was it on purpose?”

Marvin adjusted his glasses when he pulled away and looked at the ground.

“Holy shit. Are you hooking up with him?”

Marvin looked up and stared at the girl.

“Marvin.” Cordelia folded her arms. “Answer me. You have to. You were a dick, remember?”

Marvin nodded sombrely. “After school the other day, I was upset and he found me in a classroom then we went to the bathroom and made out a bit then did some other stuff. But that’s it.”

“So why are you at his basketball practice?”

Silence.

“Marvin? Can you answer me? It’s fucking annoying when you don’t.”

“He asked me to come. He called me in the morning and we compromised.”

Cordelia’s mouth hung open. “Wow.”

“Cordy, please don’t tell anyone.”

She shook her head. “Wouldn’t think of it.”

Marvin hugged her again.

“I can’t believe it.” Cordelia murmured to her friend. “You made out with Whizzer Brown… _Twice_. _And_ he invited you to his basketball practice. I need to go to more parties to get that kind of action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... I stayed up all night last night and wrote ten pages of Whizvin then only ended up keeping half of it. Plot twist! It's set after this is finished. idek how i wrote it because i haven't decided how this is going to end


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are going to be going slower because I'm going through a huge writer's block and my material is not good :(( Anyways, enjoy!!

Marvin was walking down the hall, cleaning his glasses as he did so, when he was cornered by the bathroom gang, Hunk, Junk and Salt.

“Four Eyes!” Hunk exclaimed and clapped a square hand on Marvin’s shoulder.

“Howzit going?” Junk asked as he took Marvin’s glasses right out of his hands. Marvin put up little protest out of fright. “Saw you talking to Whizzer after practice this morning.”

Salt stole the glasses off of Junk and held them in front of his eyes. “How do you see in these?”

Marvin was too petrified to speak.

“Don’t be shy, Four Eyes. Any friend of Whizzer is a friend of ours.” Salt chuckled, placing Marvin’s glasses back on his face, leaving them smudged. Marvin caught the wink that was sent his way from the boy and thought that it was strange.

“Yeah. So how’s the project going?” Hunk picked at a scab on his forearm.

“It’s, uh… It’s going.” Marvin responded slowly.

“So you’re doing all the work, right?” Hunk chortled and slapped Marvin’s shoulder again.

“Uh…” Marvin didn’t know what to say. He wanted to get on the good side of Whizzer’s friends so he said, “no, not really. Whizzer’s mainly doing everything.”

Hunk looked over at Junk who looked back and Salt stared at Marvin. The short boy looked deep into his beautiful eyes and held back a smile. Then, quite suddenly, the three burst out laughed. Junk was leaning on Hunk, who pushed him forward as he cackled. Salt fell forward and grabbed onto Marvin to keep his own balance.

He finally spoke after catching his breath. “You’re funny, Four Eyes.”

“A real riot, isn’t he, Hunk?” Junk puffed out and he shoved the boy next to him.

Hunk was still laughing.

“We gotta give him a name.” Salt wheezed.

Hunk had managed to calm down. “I don’t think we’re there yet.”

“I don’t think we should. Look at him. Fucking teacher’s pet.” Junk motioned toward the short boy in disgust, having quickly shaken off the laughter.

“I am _not_ a teacher’s pet.” Marvin interjected.

Salt patted his shoulder. “See boys? He’s good.”

Hunk and Junk must’ve gotten bored with Marvin because they just started talking to each other about things only they would know and walked away, leaving Marvin alone with Salt and his dashing eyes.

“Don’t mind them. They’re like that sometimes.” Salt grinned while he pouted in their direction.

Marvin nodded. “A little intimidating.”

“Nah, they’re fun…” Salt turned to face Marvin properly. He was only just looking down at Marvin but he seemed much taller. “You wanna take a walk?” Salt asked.

“I, um… I have homework and study to do…”

“I thought you weren’t a teacher’s pet?” The boy teased. “C’mon, I’ll show you something.”

Marvin walked along with Salt who talked a lot. He pointed out classrooms and things that’d happened in them. He pointed at Marvin’s usual study classroom and straightened up.

“That’s where Whizzer fucked that teacher.”

“Yeah.”

Salt turned his head away and muttered something that caught Marvin’s attention.

“Did you say something?” Marvin asked.

“What? Oh nah. Nothing important at least.” Salt kept walking but Marvin was sure he heard him say ‘that idiot.’

They ended up in the cafeteria that looked awfully strange when it was empty. Salt climbed up onto a table and jumped from one surface to another.

“That’s unsanitary.”

“ _That’s unsanitary.”_ Salt mocked. “Don’t be a bitch.”

Marvin grinned and copied him. It was fun. The taller boy motioned him to the vending machines so Marvin hopped down and went over.

“You see this one?” Salt pointed at the purply-grey vending machine and then squatted next to it. “If you do this…” Salt slipped a sturdy arm into the gap between that machine and another and Marvin heard a tapping noise. Salt suddenly jerked his arm up and took a step back. A whole lot of items started falling from the machine.

“I don’t know how, but if you do that, you get everything from number E-fourteen.”

“E isn’t a number.”

Salt shrugged. He reached down and pulled out a bunch of Hershey’s chocolate bars out. “Good for when you’re stuck behind at school.”

“But don’t they only restock it at the end of the week?”

Salt nodded while he unwrapped a bar.

“So there’s just nothing there for the next few days?”

“No wonder you needed to study. Put two and two together, my friend.” Salt took a bite out of the chocolate bar then went and sat down at a table. Marvin blinked in surprise at the word ‘friend.’ They’d only known each other five minutes and Salt was already calling him his friend. Marvin smiled then went and sat down next to the other boy.

“So,” Salt smacked his lips, “got a girl?”

Marvin shook his head quickly.

“Don’t be modest. I’ve seen you around with that blonde chick. Nice catch.”

Marvin shook his head again, “we’re just friends.”

An evil grin spread across Salt’s face. “Oh. I get it.” Then the boy winked at Marvin again. So Marvin just assumed that was what he was like.

“I swear, it’s nothing.”

“Okay.” Salt replied complacently. “And what about me, I hear you ask. Well, it’s nothing that interesting.”

Marvin laughed at how Salt made it about himself.

“Never really been able to keep a girl. The one I thought I would have for a while was only with me ‘cause she liked Hunk.”

“Ouch.”

Salt shrugged and took another bite of the chocolate. “Not all that bad. Hunk said she wasn’t that good anyway, so it wasn’t like I was missing out. You want some?” Salt asked, pushing the half eaten chocolate bar towards Marvin.

“I’ll get my own.”

Salt tilted his head side to side. “Fair point. It’s not like we’re going to run out.”

“Is Salt your real name?” Marvin asked when he sat back down, chocolate bar in hand.

“Real as yours, my friend.”

“Oh.” Marvin leaned back a little, feeling slightly defeated. “Is Whizzer Whizzer’s real name? And Hunk and Junk? Especially Junk.”

Salt sighed. “Look, Four Eyes. Just call us what we’re called. It’s not that hard.

“But isn’t it strange? Being named like that?”

“It’s not strange!” Salt bit back rather belligerently. “Oi, what’s your name, huh?”

Marvin sunk down, clutching his chocolate a little tighter. “Marvin,” he squeaked.

“Marvin?” Salt echoed exasperatedly. “Marvin?” Then he burst out laughing. “And you’re calling our names strange! That’s your actual name? Like, it’s on your birth certificate?”

Marvin nodded sheepishly. Salt laughed more.

“I can’t believe you’re actually called Marvin!” Salt slapped his own leg while he collapsed back onto the table. “Shame!” He managed to blurt. After a while of laughing and Marvin sitting there awkwardly, Salt stopped laughing.

“That’s funny.”

“It’s my _name_.”

“Funny either way.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. Salt kept on smiling. Marvin stared.

 _“Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it.”_ His brain was screaming.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

_“You fucking said it idiot.”_

Salt was taken aback but kept smiling. “Thanks? I guess.”

“Yeah.” Marvin was suddenly in the 20 foot hole he had just dug. “They’re nice.”

“Hm.” Marvin looked away and fiddled with his thumbs. Salt rubbed the sides of his face. “Well. This got really awkward.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Nah, you’re good. I just… Don’t take compliments well, I guess.”

“Sorry.”

“Why do you apologise so much? It makes you seem like a pussy.” Salt meant it as a genuine questions but it seemed like an insult to Marvin.

“First off, it’s polite. Second, I don’t want to be rude. Third—”

“Those mean the same thing.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“They don’t.”

“I thought you were supposed to be smart?”

“Why does everyone say that?” Marvin threw his hands up in defeat and dropped them immediately.

“Listen. All I’m saying is, you don’t have to apologise for everything. My… Friend used to apologise when I would do practically anything and it’s like he was apologising for breathing. Just stop apologising, dude.”

Marvin didn’t know how to respond straight away. “Look fellas, we got ourselves a philosopher over here.”

Salt laughed. “Shut up.”

“Sorry.”

Salt looked back at him; his voice was still filled with laughter. “What the fuck, man?”

“Shit. I just said it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Salt nodded. “You did.”

“Hm.”

They sat in silence and Salt broke it but opening another chocolate bar.

“Where were you going before?” Salt asked, his mouth open while he gnawed on the chocolate bar, giving Marvin full view of the brown mess in his mouth.

“Nowhere.”

“Keeping secrets? Okay.”

“Well, we’ve only just met.”

“Aw, come on, Four Eyes. I thought we were friends.”

Marvin rolled his eyes. Salt kept on smiling. Marvin stared. _“God, he really has great eyes.”_ He thought.

“So. We friends or not?” Salt extended his hand, inviting Marvin to a handshake.

Marvin stared and then shook his hand. “Yeah. Yeah, we are.”

“Good. You wanna come to my house tomorrow?”

“Um. Sure?”

“I’ll be in touch.”

Salt picked himself off the cafeteria table and left through the back door. Marvin was left sitting at the table with countless bars of chocolate and wondered why no one ever bothered to give out phone numbers straight away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i might do a halloween spin off so keep an eye out. each couple will get a chapter including jason >:))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters are definately not my best because I tried to write them through a writers block and I literally didn't plan anything out so I'm trying to realine things. *sigh* it isn't going well. I might cut this AU short.

Cordelia threw herself with such force into Marvin when she spotted him at their locker.

“Ow!” Marvin turned to see who had just rammed themselves into him and saw his best friend. “Cordelia? Ouch?”

“Don’t be a pussy, I do this every morning.” She removed her round rose tinted glasses and put them in their shared locker.

“Did you do anything last night?” Marvin asked as he closed their locker.

Cordelia tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Yeah, actually. I did.”

“Well, don’t leave me hanging.”

“I went to a strip club and realised I’m actually heterosexual and then I went and got absolutely hammered and then had heaps of hetero sex.”

“Right.”

“I was also ‘arrested,’” she made air quotations with her fingers, “by a guy in kinky cop outfit but I punched him in the face because, honestly, fuck cops. Wait! Don’t fuck cops. They don’t deserve the full force of my sex power.”

“You actually punched him?”

Cordelia laughed, mostly at herself, and leant back against the locker. “Of course not. You know about my stupid curfew. I saw it online.”

“Ah.”

She groaned. “I wish I didn’t have a curfew. I would just hang out with you all the time.”

“At least your parents care.”

“No need to make it a competition.”

Marvin picked up his bag. “Sorry… Everything is shit.”

“Yeah… Oh, I forgot to tell you! Charlotte invited me to this party she got invited to and she said you could come too!”

“What about your curfew?”

“My parents are out for their anniversary or some other shit. I’m going to be at my neighbour’s house for a few nights.” She winked at Marvin.

“So… We’re going to a party?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Cool! Can you text me the details or something. Maybe make a group chat?”

“Will do. Gotta go!”

The bell went and the two friends went off to their classes. Marvin sat down in his AP English class and talked with the teacher. He wished he had the confidence of his six foot six teacher that wore amazing bowties every day.

Eventually the class started working on their individual projects with lots of chattering. In the middle of class, the door swung open and Salt walked in. Marvin stared from his seat as he walked to the teacher’s desk. Salt whispered something to Mr. Pinkman and then tall man nodded.

“Marvin,” he addressed him, standing up, “you gotta go.”

“Oh?” Marvin slowly began packing his things up while Salt just watched him from the front of the class.

“Have fun.” Mr. Pinkman smiled to Marvin as he walked out of the classroom with Salt.

As soon as the door shut, Marvin dug into Salt.

“What the fuck?”

Salt scoffed. “We aren’t going to my house today. By the way.”

“I don’t care! You pulled me out of class!”

“Correction: I got you _out_ of class.”

“I _like_ class.”

“Don’t be sus.”

Marvin turned on his heel and went back to his class.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“Back to my fucking class to learn shit!”

Salt groaned and easily caught up to Marvin with his long legs then grabbed his shoulder and held him in place.

“Wait. Sorry. I didn’t mean to say sus.”

“Well you fucking did.” Marvin snarked. “I’m not _sus._ ”

“I know. Sorry. If I offended… Sorry.”

Marvin stood there, looking up at Salt with a frown on his face.

“Where are we going?” Marvin asked after an elongated silence.

“I was just getting you so we could wag.”

“ _What?_ ” Marvin blinked and adjusted his glasses in shock. “So we could _what?_ ”

“Wag.” Salt said slowly. “W. A. G. Wag.”

Marvin leaned to one side, a quizzical look on his face.

“Leave class?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But I like class.”

“Come _on,_ Four Eyes. We’re burning time!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means we’re wagging with other people and I had to do so much convincing to get them to let you come.”

“Other people?”

“My friends. Hunk, Junk, Gin and Tonic.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll go.”

“Just come! Otherwise you’ll look dumb walking back into class with no explanation as to why you walked out.”

_“Goddammit.”_

“Alright. Fine.” Marvin grumbled reluctantly. “I’ll go.”

“Good choice, Four Eyes.” Salt stuck his hand into Marvin’s hair and ruffled it, causing Marvin’s glasses to fall out of place. Marvin rolled his eyes.

“Oh by the way.” Salt started as he turned and began walking down the hall. Marvin jogged to keep up.

“What?”

“Our mutual friend is coming too. Whizzer Brown.”

“Whizzer Brown?” Marvin repeated in a state of shock. “Whizzer? Brown?”

“I love it when people are confused over Whiz.”

“Why is he coming?”

“Because he’s part of the team.”

“Oh.” Marvin was happy but he didn’t want Salt to know so he didn’t smile.

“Your project must be doing shit then.”

“Huh?”

“He didn’t want you to come.”

“What?” Marvin voice cracked when he yelled that. He cleared his throat then lowered his voice. “What?”

Salt laughed. “Why are you so concerned?”

“I… Uh… I haven’t done anything for our project.”

“Ah.” Salt stopped and craned his neck over a hedge to spy on the front door of the office. “We gotta run past the office.” Then Salt took off and Marvin scrambled to catch up.

“Salt! What about my stuff?” Marvin puffed, slightly out of breath. Yes, jogging did make him out of breath.

“What?”

“My bags and everything.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Salt said in a nonchalant tone while waving his hand around. “Hey, look! There’s Gin and Tonic.”

Marvin chuckled at hearing the two boys names. Tonic turned at the sound of his name and smiled. Gin did the same then stuck his hand in the air and grinned widely. “Hey Salt!”

The extremely short boy bounced on his toes excitedly. Tonic put his hands on his shoulders to stunt to bouncing and then he started a different conversation. The approached the pair and the three teams players talked about their sport. Marvin stood next to them awkwardly but at least he wasn’t the shortest.

Hunk and Junk appeared, acknowledged Marvin, and then immediately joined in the conversation. Marvin tuned in and found out that they had a home game on the upcoming Friday and they could have a laid back game because they were playing the team at the bottom of the table.

“What’s a table?” Marvin accidentally said aloud.

Gin looked at him then over at Salt. “Is he serious?”

“Surely he can’t be,” Tonic seconded.

“Teacher’s pets are always serious.” Hunk made apparent.

“A table,” a voice came behind Marvin, “is a sport term. Doubt you’d understand.”

Marvin fake smiled, feeling very small after hearing the other boys thoughts. He turned to look at Whizzer and saw the boy wink. Marvin frowned anyway. He wondered whether Whizzer cared if his teammates knew he was gay. Or bisexual. Marvin wasn’t one to assume. But thinking back on somethings Whizzer had said, he was pretty sure he was gay.

“Where are we going boys?” Whizzer obnoxiously loud voice cut through Marvin’s thoughts. “I was thinking KFC.”

“I need to stop by the dairy for some headphones.” Tonic followed on then the rest of the boys launched into a frenzy of talking as they began walking. Marvin walked behind them, his hands in his pocket. Whizzer dropped back and started walking alongside Marvin.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?”

“Woah, woah, woah. No need to get pissy okay?” Whizzer nudged Marvin’s arm. “I had to have a cover up story.”

“What? Why?”

“Because they suspected something. I think.”

“Wait, are they homophobic or something? I think I should go.”

“What? No. Of course not! Our team has many flavours of queer. But don’t think im gonna go outing them all to you.”

“Okay?”

“But I will do the two most important. I’m gay. And Henry, the green haired one, _he_. He, him, his. Sir. Mr. _Male._ ”

“Got it.”

“You better.”

“But wait. If they aren’t homophobic, why did you need a ‘cover story.’” Marvin used air quotations.

“Because I’d be the team laughingstock if they found out that I was banging you but I wasn’t even banging you.”

“Wha-What?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes. “If they found out I’ve been sneaking around with you but I haven’t even swiped your v-card, they’ll make fun of me.”

“V-card?”

“I assume you still have a v-card right?”

“What is it?”

“God fucking… Are you a virgin?”

“What?”

“Well?”

“No.” Marvin fidgeted uncomfortably.

Whizzer’s eyes grew wide as dinner plates. “Are you shitting me? I’ve been trying to bag you for—”

“You’ve been trying to _what?_ ”

“Take your v-card!” Whizzer held two pinched fingers in front of Marvin’s face. “Jesus!”

Marvin clenched his fists. Need be, he would fight. He would probably lose, but he would fight. He didn’t know why he assumed Whizzer would fight him.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around. Preferably not but Salt seems to like you so… That’s just unfortunate for me.”

Whizzer clapped a hand on Marvin’s back. Marvin stopped walking. Whizzer was ahead of him and turned around to stare at the short boy. He looked confused and concerned.

“Did… Did you just break up with me?”

“Oh, Marvin.” Whizzer walked up to him and placed a hand on Marvin’s shoulder. “We were never together.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin talks with Cordelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter a thousand times. I now hate this. I'm gonna finish it but it won't be good. Sorry everyone.

“Is that what it is? You have a bathroom kink?”

“What? No!”

“Then why don’t you get him to suck you off somewhere private?” Cordelia put a few chips in her mouth and crunched on them. The two friends were lying on Cordelia’s bed, watching a movie on Marvin’s laptop, surrounded with snacks on a Saturday evening. Her parents had left for an important emergency meeting only a few hours ago and Cordelia invited him over.

“I don’t know.” Marvin shrugged and bit into a chocolate bar. “That’ll feel too real.”

“Marv. You’re _seventeen_. Live your goddamn life and live it for yourself.”

“I am living it. It’s just taking a while to adjust.”

Cordelia took his hand. “Take your time then, but you might miss out on some other things.” She winked.

Marvin grinned and squeezed the blonde’s hand.

The two turned their attention back to Marvin’s computer just in time to see Tom Ripley strangle Peter. They both went silent.

“He didn’t _have_ kill him.” The girl eased.

“Well…”

Cordelia gasped.

“I mean he did kind of find out what he was up to.”

“But he didn’t suspect anything!”

“Still.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to kill me now.” Cordelia joked.

Marvin deepened his voice. “ _Seven days…_ ”

The two laughed.

“Okay. Tell me what happened.”

“I already told you everything. He thinks I’m a virgin though.”

“I thought you were?”

Marvin shook his head.

“You aren’t?”

“Me and Trina… Y’know. Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Cordelia sat herself next to Marvin. “Let’s play our game.”

Marvin smiled. “You first.”

“If I must.” Cordelia grinned. “Right. So. Her name is Charlotte. She turned seventeen before she moved here. She told me she wants to be doctor and she likes painting in her spare time. She has two older brothers. One lives in America, the other in Australia. And the point of this is that… She asked me out on a date.”

Marvin took his glasses off to wipe them. “No way! Cordy that’s awesome!”

“I know!” She squealed. “She wants to take me out before we go to that party.”

“Shit, Cordelia. That’s awesome.”

“I literally can’t wait.” She sighed. “She’s just so beautiful and she’s so cool and smart and…” The blonde covered her eyes. “She’s great.”

Marvin grinned for his friend. This was big.

“You go.”

“Oh…” Marvin reached for a bag of lollies. “I don’t—”

“Get it all out, Marv. It’s okay. It’s just us.”

“Alright. So his name is Whizzer. As you know. And. And… I think he doesn’t like me.”

“What?” Cordelia squealed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Marvin blinked roughly. “I feel like he doesn’t like being around me. I think he’s just using me for his own gain. He told me he just-just wanted to take my virginity.” Marvin frowned when he felt tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh honey, don’t cry.” Cordelia took his hand.

“You think I wanna cry?” He snapped. “Sorry. It’s just… He’s one of the first guys I’ve been with.”

“One of?” Cordelia raised an eyebrow before shaking her head suddenly. “No, I’m sorry. Continue.”

“No… No, I’ll elaborate… I don’t have to talk about him. It’s our night.”

“You don’t have too.”

“I want too. It’ll take my mind off of that _asshole_.”

Cordelia was quiet. The mood had spoiled like milk. Marvin felt it and squirmed.

“His name was Jared. He lived near my holiday house up north. In Cooper’s Beach.”

“Mhm.” Cordelia folded her legs and put some Skittles into her mouth.

“I got up early and walked to the gas station for the newspaper and some candy and he was just standing there. He was older than me. I had just broken up with Trina he was seventeen and there.

“God. He was wearing the tightest white shirt I’ve ever seen, practically see through. He had these two snake bite piercings on his bottom lip. Just a general bad boy beach vibe, y’know? He had this reddish-orange natural hair that was just… _Perfect._ His hand cut jorts were appalling to look at but he liked them. His hands were always decorated with silver and gold rings. He actually looked more like a fuckboy.

“I just watched him as he smoked at the back of the station. He was alone and he looked positively gorgeous. Maybe I just remember him being perfect because he was just… He just was. I thought about going up to him then decided I wouldn’t because I was, still am, a pussy. So I went in a bought my shit then walked out. I was a little disappointed because I thought I wouldn’t see him again. He actually ended up going after me. I was grossed out by the smoke he puffed into my face but he was just _beautiful._ ”

***

_Two years ago_

***

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Jared laughed, dropping his cigarette onto the ground, stamping it out.

“No.” Marvin replied, staring in wonder. “You’re beautiful.”

Jared laughed. “Thanks.”

Marvin was suddenly very aware of what he had said. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say it like that!”

“It’s fine.” Jared bent his wrist, casting the thought away then chucked a friendly arm around Marvin’s shoulders. “What’s your name?”

“Marvin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jared held out his other hand. “I’m Jared. My dad calls me Red.”

Marvin shook Jared’s hand and shook it, one of the rings dug into the back of Marvin’s hand.

“So _Marvin_ , got a nickname?”

Marvin shook his head, still in awe of how beautiful Jared was.

“Right. I’ll call you… Hm. Your name is hard.”

“Sometimes people shorten my name to—”

“Mars!” Jared exclaimed. “Like a Mars bar.” He pointed to Marvin’s small plastic bag; the Mars bar logo was obvious through the clouded plastic. “I keep telling dad to stop using plastic bags cause they just end up in the ocean but he says they’re easier. Told me I have to implement shit to get it done.”

“Oh.” Marvin was astounded by how friendly this new boy was. No one was ever friendly to Marvin at school. Apart from Cordelia, of course. And Trina. And there was Mendel but they weren’t at the same school.

Jared adjusted his denim jacket and jostled Marvin as he did so. “Sorry, Mars… See! It’s already sticking!”

Marvin grinned.

“I can just tell we’re going to be friends. Let’s keep walking.”

***

_Almost three weeks later_

***

The two boys lay in some long, dry grass.

“This hill caught fire last year. Some idiots set off a flare and the whole fucking mountain caught fire. The grass hasn’t grown right since.”

“That’s a shame.” Marvin sighed. “Red?”

“Yo?”

“How’d you get those lip piercings, again?”

Jared sighed. “For, like, the hundredth time. I wanted a bridge piercing but dad said no and we came to a mutual agreement that I could get these lip piercings.” Jared pulled his lip down and leaned over to look at Marvin.

“Nice. I think I want piercings.”

“I know, Mars. You’ve said before. You should just do it anyway. They’re cool.”

Marvin smiled. The sun was started to tuck itself behind some mountains and was casting purply-pink light over the landscape.

“Don’t you just wish you could stay here forever?” Jared said wistfully.

“What? With you or up here in general?”

“Which ever you think is better. But I am always up here, so there is probably a right answer.”

Marvin rolled on his side and casually slapped Jared’s side. Jared grabbed his side and rolled over screaming, “bloody murder!”

Marvin sat up and watched Jared rolling around in the grass, sending tiny pieces of it to float in the air.

“Stop squirming!” Marvin said as he prodded Jared when he rolled back around.

Jared sat up, grinning and laughing. They stared at each other. The sun was only just shining enough to warm Marvin’s back and I was catching on Jared’s auburn hair perfectly. The floating grass gave off a beautiful aura around the red-head He looked majestic. Jared covered his teeth with his lips and his smile disappeared. Marvin mirrored him. They sat there staring at each other before Jared leant forward and cupped the back of Marvin’s neck.

“I really want to kiss you,” Marvin breathed quietly. Jared gently pulled Marvin’s face toward his and pressed his lips onto Marvin’s. Marvin’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Jared’s lip piercings press into his bottom lip. Everything was perfect while Jared was kissing him.

He felt Jared’s other hand grip his hip and then he was being pulled closer and Jared was carefully lowering him back onto the grass. Marvin reached his arm out and hooked it around Jared’s neck.

Once Jared had Marvin on his back, he carefully moved on top of him to keep kissing him softly.

The two kept kissing until the sun had completely gone down and Jared pulled away then told Marvin he had to go back home and help his dad close the gas station.

Marvin walked back to his place feeling utterly content.

***

_Present_

***

“Shit, Marv. How come you never told me?”

Marvin shrugged. “It was so special. I didn’t really want to share something so important to me.”

“Fair point… So what ended up happening?”

“We pretty much just kept meeting up and hanging out like friends until it got late and we were alone and then we would just kiss. And that was fine. Better than fine.”

“That’s so sweet.”

Marvin smiled timidly. “He was.”

“Do you still talk to him?”

Marvin shook his head but didn’t reply.

“Marv?”

“It’s not like we grew apart or anything. We just… Couldn’t stay in contact. His dad started sending him out to their farm more often and we just saw less and less of each other.”

“Oh.” Cordelia whispered. “Did you get his number or anything?”

Marvin shook his head again. “Didn’t think I would need it.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Yeah,” Marvin agreed.

The two were quiet again.

“I can’t believe you’ve had two romances without me knowing. _And_ one of them was a summer love!”

“It wasn’t love.” Marvin sighed. “C’mon. Let’s watch another movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tho


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter im so sorry i feel fucking awful for just stopping. this is all i have oinfigsonfo im so sorry

After telling Cordelia about Jared, Marvin couldn’t get the guy out of his head. He was kept up all night thinking about the time Red took him surfing. He tried teaching Marvin to surf but it soon became clear that Marvin wasn’t very good. After a mostly unsuccessful surfing session, the two boys went to leave, seeing who could carry their surfboard over their shoulder the best. Marvin then remembered he left his glasses on the beach and he spun around, causing his board to collide with Red’s face. Long story short, Red ended up with a scar just above his right eyebrow. Marvin shook the memory away. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t think about Red anymore. He had more important things to think about, like his current broken relationship with Whizzer.

Whizzer was right. That was basically it. The two weren’t dating. They were just _barely_ friends with shitty benefits and everything happened on a whim. But there was a big problem. Marvin liked Whizzer. He kind of really liked Whizzer. And he felt bad for not wanting to see Whizzer involved with anyone else. It was stupid. Of course it was. Marvin had only known Whizzer for a little over two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :))
> 
> I have big plans for this and I hope we can enjoy it together!


End file.
